1. Field of Invention
The current invention relates generally to apparatus, systems and methods for amplifying signals. More particularly, the apparatus, systems and methods relate to power amplifiers. Specifically, the apparatus, systems and methods provide for a tile array power amplifier (PA) module using quadrature balanced PA Monolithic Microwave Integrated Circuits (MMICs).
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses the use of individual power amplifier module elements that can each separately be used to create a tile array power amplifier (PA) module. Currently the two module concepts for a PA phased array use either a brick construct which uses an ad hoc integration of elements, or the tile construct. The tile array is much more efficient in terms of size and weight compared to the brick module. However, prior art tile arrays have been limited by their size and therefore could not be used in confined areas such as in a fighter aircraft. Phased arrays have element to element spacing determined by the frequency of operation and, therefore, fitting all the circuitry horizontally in a tile array may be much more difficult than in a brick array where the module has an unlimited dimension of length that it can grow to. Therefore, there exists a need for a better tile array PA.